Just say you love me
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Kairi is afraid to admit to Sora she is in love with him. So she avoids him but things go wrong when he thinks she is breaking up with him SoraKairi


SORAS STORY:

Wow…I didn't think It would feel this way, waking up to her.. its so amazing.

"Sora?" Kairi spoke so softly, and she looked as beautiful as she ever had.

"Yeah?" I replied in whisper. "I kinda don't wanna get up. does that sound silly?" She asked. "Nah, I don't either."

What I would give to stay like this forever…. I wrapped my arms even more tightly around her thin waist. "Sora.. I think I , well umm never mind its nothing." Kairi quaked with fear and hope in her voice.  
I sat up on the couch we were sleeping on. Is she mad at me?

What was she thinking I gotta know. "Kairi its ok, you can tell me anything."

"yeah I know that.." her voice trailed off as she spoke.

"Did I do something? I mean did I ya know make you mad or something?"

" no, no! I mean umm. No you didn't its nothing really" She replied slowly and sadly.

"Kairi if…" She cut me off before I could finish. "I gotta go." She jumped off the couch and over all the stuff on the floor.

"bye." She yelled as she raced away. "Kairi wait!" I screamed back but it was to late she was whisked away like the wind.

I sighed and looked around the messy room. Maybe that's it maybe it's the mess. I got out every cleaning product we had in the house, and went to work. 5 hours later the house including the outside was spotless. I mean Mary Poppins would have been impressed.

But when Kairi finally came back over to my house she didn't even notice.

"Hey Kairi I spent 5 hours cleaning today!" maybe if I hinted it to her…

"oh cool" she stated.

That can't be it she is way to absent minded about it she would've been really happy.

"Yeah so umm.. why did you leave like that today, I was wondering all day if you were ok."

When I went to hug her she only glanced up then moved away. Why? What did I do she won't even hug me!

"Kairi I." I couldn't help but look at her in shock.

"Sora I'm sorry just not now" she looked up at me but it was the worst possible expression she looked depressed and confused and in a way scared.

I NEEDED to know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I just need to think" she admitted.

"um.. ok are you breaking up with me Kairi?" STUPID why would I ask that, that's how I feel but still.. "NO." she exploded with that one word. "I'm sorry really really sorry, its just. I didn't mean it."

She reveled. She just ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran until she disappeared once again.

"wait." I whisper yelled. I couldn't sleep that night I could only think about her, the girl I thought I knew so well but who wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her.

Maybe its me, maybe I got old! I get new clothes and get my hair done That will surely impress her!

The next day I went to Axles Barber shop to get my hair styled new.

"Oh, hey Sora what's going on dude? Axle asked. "nothing just a cut Ax." "if that's what you want Sora. I'll get on it" he responded. "Thanks" so after my barber cut I stopped by Roxas's house.

"Roxas will you come to the mall with me , great thanks."

"hey I didn't answer, Sora!" he stated and laughed as we walked out the door.

"here use my board I don't wanna walk." " Ok" I replied. We skated passed Kairi's house so I paused to look, no shadow.

Once we finally got to the mall we were there for hours trying on stuff to impress Kairi. I didn't tell Roxas what was up though he'd probably just laugh.

Eventually we got enough clothes. It was most of my savings but It was worth it. The next day I called Kairi but she didn't answer so I walked over to her house.

When she opened her door she greeted me but not with the same caring, adorable expression as usual. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "about what." She questioned. "my outfit, and hair!" "oh I didn't notice its cool I like it."

She ran her fingers through my hair but she stopped mid way.

It was the first playful gesture she had shown me in days.

"what?" I asked "nothing I, you had a bug." She lied. "ok well bye then."

She slammed the door in my face. Leaving me completely stunned.

I can't seem to get it what is it with her For the next few weeks all I did was think about what could make her happy with me again.

Every day I tried something different to make her like me again. Nothing worked. Saturday I saw Kairi sitting up on the hill overlooking the river.

It was sunset but it was still breezy. "Kairi" I called. She spun around.

"hi I was just leaving," "NO, Kairi please just sit down we really have to talk." I told her. "ok" she replied quietly.

We sat down staring into the glistening river below. "Kairi please" I turned to face her. "Sora.." her voice faided.

"Kairi what happened, ever sense the day we woke up and you ran away I just, you haven't been the same. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Sora I can't." "why don't you trust me?" I asked her.

"no no, I do but, you won't get it." "try me." I begged. "ok, fine" she yelled.

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU

But I thought you would think it was stupid.." Kairi got up and ran.

But I chased after her as fast as I could. I just wouldn't let her go this time.

"Kairi stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I had no other choice so I tackled her. "Sora GET OF!" " not until you tell me wha-"

Her eyes were filled with tears her head turned and her face scared.

I jumped off her but she lay there quietly. I picked her up she fussed but she couldn't get away I was stronger than her. I sat down with her in my lap and tears in my eyes too.

"Kairi, I can't believe that's what you thought."

She slowly faced me.

"I've spent the entire past weeks trying to make you happy!"

" I sent flowers, cleaned, got a new look, took you places, bought you stuff and all for this."

She completely faced me and stopped struggling for a moment.

"Are you mad?" she responded. " I , I don't know." "I just can't believe you thought I would think it was stupid. I kinda think I love you too."

Then for the first time in weeks she smiled but to me that was more than a smile that was relief and love real love.

Finally our lips met hers were soft and lush. It was the most amazing thing.

When I pulled away she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine were wrapped around her waist. I whispered in her ear "don't let go" she whispered back " I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
